1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in electrophotographic printing. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements made to reduce or eliminate toner scattering during an electrophotographic printing process.
2. Background Art
During a non-impact image-forming process of an image-forming device, toner is transferred from toner-carrying members to the final image-bearing media. The non-impact nature of the image-forming process relies on differences in electrostatic charges to attract and draw the toner from the toner-carrying members to the media. However, once transferred to the media, errant electrostatic forces may disperse or scatter a portion of toner from the intended print area. Such dispersal may result in blurred or fuzzy areas surrounding the intended print area.
Given that different types of media may respond differently to electrostatic forces, toner scattering may occur differently based on media type. Moreover, electrostatic forces impact media differently based on the environmental conditions thereof. In general, toner scattering is an undesirable effect that affects print quality. Accordingly, improvements in electrophotographic printing are needed in order to control and minimize toner scattering to the greatest extent possible.